Le changement, c'est maintenant !
by AveEgo
Summary: Pauvre petit Seborga qui voit sa vie bouleversé. Et encore plus suite à son admission à la World Academy.. Cadeau pour Kate.


**Cadeau Kate, cadeauuuu ! :'D Pour me faire pardonner de ma fic qui rame, pis parce qu'il faut soutenir le Seborga x Hutt River. Neh ?**

**Personnages : Roméo (Seborga) - Leonard (Hutt River) - Peter (Sealand) - Abby (Wy) - Kate (mère de Seborga)**

**Hetalia et ses personnages sont à leur créateur, l'idée débile de cette histoire c'est le seul truc qui m'appartient. \o/ Bref.**

* * *

Roméo était genre, carrément dans tout ses états. Mais vraiment dans tout ses états ! Pourquoi ? Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Vous êtes fous. Enfin, de son point de vue, car dans tout ses états implique le côté dépressif. Et là, il déprimait à mort.

Roméo était issue d'une petite famille tranquille qui avait vécu à Seborga longtemps avant de devoir déménager pour Paris, sa mère Kate, avait eu une augmentation. Son père, il sait pas qui s'est, puis ne veut pas le savoir d'abord. Là n'est pas le problème. Commençons par le temps, ça changeait de la plage, du soleil, des filles en bikini, des bouées ! Tout son petit univers se brisait. Puis sa mère s'est ramené un jour, un immense sourire aux lèvres, agitant une enveloppe. Seborga avait alors quinze ans. L'âge où tu vas au lycée. Lui devait aller au plus près.

Et bah non.

Cette petite enveloppe, n'était d'autre que son admission à la World Academy. Déjà un nom en anglais, ça lui fait peur. Néanmoins, Kate semblait si fière que l'adolescent ne pût que se réjouir. Puis ils ont des uniformes là-bas, pour les filles c'est cool.

Pour l'instant, tout va bien, car ses vacances d'été c'était à Seborga. Il avait un lycée pour l'année prochaine. Une copine italienne rencontré sur un tchat au grand détriment de maman. Bref, sa vie semblait être redevenue super cool, qui roxxe plus que des soldes sur des jupes en Pologne.

Malheureusement, la rentrée arriva. Roméo regarda longuement l'uniforme posé sur son lit. C'était pas du tout dans son style. Mais autant ne pas se faire passer pour un rebelle dès le premier jour. Une fois vêtu, amené à la gare par sa mère, Roméo passa un bon quart d'heures à attendre le bus. Merci la SNCF.

Un garçon blond, coiffé comme un mannequin, le dévisageait en plus. Génial. Ce dernier portait le même uniforme. Encore plus génial. Roméo l'ignora royalement, se concentrant sur son portable, direction msn, parler avec sa copine.. Ah. Son ex. Parce que « tu vois la distance, puis t'es trop bien pour moi », et tout le blabla féminin qui signifie qu'elle a trouvé mieux.

Mais quelle journée. Le train était venu avec un retard monstre, heureusement, le principal avait attendu tout le monde pour faire son discours. Et éventuellement expliquer le nom de l'établissement. Un élève = une nationalité. Donc il faut parler anglais pour se comprendre. L'anglais il aime pas trop ça. Encore une bonne nouvelle. Ah, j'oubliais. Ce lycée était aussi un pensionnat. Déjà, il voulait pas être avec un Italien. A Seborga, on aime pas les italiens. Après sa rupture, il les aime encore moins. Puis il voulait pas être non plus avec un anglais.

Pas de bol. Il se retrouva avec un australien. Hutt riverien qui sait. Originaire de Hutt River quoi, une principauté qu'il ne connaissait pas, et pourtant il était calé en géographie. Bref, son colocataire s'appelle Leo. Un homme sérieux, cousin du Prince de son chez-lui, très étrange. Et vous savez le meilleur ? C'était lui, l'homme sur le quai. Géniaaaal.

Sérieusement, Roméo aurait préféré un italien.

Quoi ? C'est rien ? Mais SI. C'est le commencement de TOUT.

Notre adolescent avait souffert pendant les trois mois qui suivirent ! Si si ! Je vous jure ! Ok, il avait de bonnes notes. Surtout en sport. Ok, les professeurs l'aimaient bien. Tant mieux. Ok, il s'était fait quelques potes. Même si ils étaient au collège à côté de la World Academy. Mais il y avait un truc qui faisait tâche dans ce décor pourtant si parfait !

Leo. Leonard en entier. Ce FOUTU nom que son adorable camarade lui avait noté sur le front. Car monsieur avait décidé que Roméo était sien. Le même monsieur qui s'amusait à l'appeler « princesse » tout le temps. Et enfin, ce même monsieur qui chaque jour lui faisait la cour à coup de bouquets, de chocolats, et de poèmes. Leonard avait apprit le français JUSTE pour pouvoir jouer au stalker avec le pauvre Roméo.

Il refusait chaque jour, poliment, ses avances. En lui expliquant qu'il n'était pas gay, qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier son ex-copine, et enfin qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer un inconnu. C'était pas possible, tout simplement. Mais l'australien ne lâchait pas l'affaire, voilà pourquoi notre jeune ami était dans au stade de la dépression.

Arriva enfin le mois de Décembre, plus précisément, les vacances de Noel. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez sa mère, décompresser, et ne plus voir l'autre énergumène. Mais sa mère lui envoya une lettre qu'il reçut au moment de quitter sa chambre. Elle avait encore déménagé et ne pouvait pas le recevoir tout de suite. Pas de vacances à la maison. Lâchant sa valise, il craqua.

« P 'tain ! »

Il se rua vers son lit, attrapa l'oreiller, cria un bon coup dedans. Rester zen. Ou presque, car Leonard se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre, et semblait bien amusé.

« -Alors princesse, tu restes with me ?

-Je vais passer Noel avec Peter et Abby. Cherche pas. _Répondit le seborgais du plus calmement possible,_

-Tu me blesses princesse. _Lui susurra son interlocuteur,_

-Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre. »

L'australien ne répliqua pas et se contenta de repartir. Roméo en profita pour défaire sa valise, prendre une douche, enfilé un pyjama, et se coucher. Tant pis pour le souper.

Une semaine était passée. Une très longue semaine. Le seborgais s'ennuyait tant qu'il avait fait ses devoirs, même qu'il s'était avancé sur le programme. Il n'avait vu Peter et Abby qu'une fois. Et même pas une avance de son stalker. Ce dernier l'ignorait même. Au départ, il en était heureux. Tellement qu'il avait chanté l'hymne à la joie, mais maintenant, il regrettait toute cette intention.

C'est pas qu'il l'aime ! Non. Juste qu'il avait prit l'habitude de se faire paparizatter par l'autre. Puis maintenant que tout était calme, ça lui faisait un choc intérieur, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de se réveiller avec son stalker dans les bras.

… Enfin. Passons, c'est le vingt-trois décembre. Autrement dit, demain c'est le réveillon. Roméo stressait. Il en avait marre d'être en froid avec son voisin de chambre, si celui-ci ne l'aimait plus, peut être pouvait-il être ami now ? Il voulait lui demander, et optionnellement passer le réveillon avec. Car Peter voulait avouer un truc à Abby, Roméo ne voulait pas s'imposer. C'était beaucoup trop mignon pour être gâcher.

Le seborgais regarda son portable, quinze heures.. Ah. Il faudrait peut être qu'il lui demande pour préparer le réveillon. Par exemple faire un bon repas avec ce que son camarade aime. Il enfila donc une veste légère même si le froid de l'hiver se faisait ressentir, il n'en n'aurait pas pour longtemps. Accourant dans le hall de l'établissement, il cherchait Leonard, qu'il trouva finalement dans la cour.

« -Roméo..? Questionna l'australien,

-TOI. Dit-il en le pointant. Tu veux bien fêter le..!

-Leo-kun ! »

Une voix féminine. Une silhouette pas inconnue. Abby. La petite Abby avait débarqué, et avait sauté sur le dit Leo-kun. Le seborgais capta pas vraiment au début. Puis la remarqua l'éteindre au niveau des hanches, il écarquilla les yeux. Combien de temps ? Aucune idée. Il revint juste à son esprit quand la petite australienne le fixa.

« Oh. Roméo. Bonsoir !.. Tu pleures ? »

Oui, Roméo pleurait à chaudes larmes. Une voix dans sa tête lui répétait « Tu pleures car Peter aime Abby. C'est triste pour lui. » C'est certes triste, mais il en tremblait, il sentait son cœur se serrer, broyer.. Chancelant, il tourna le dos aux deux australiens et se mit à détaler jusqu'à sa chambre où, une fois s'être laissé tombé sur son lit, laissa ses pleurs redoubler.

Ellipse.

Roméo ouvra les yeux péniblement. Il avait toujours ce mal intérieur qui le rongeait, mais il voulait penser à autre chose. C'est en se relevant qu'il remarqua qu'on lui avait mit sa couverture. Il déglutit et attrapa son portable. 12:48, 24 Décembre. Il avait dormit autant ?

Pire, il allait passer le réveillon à jouer à Call Of' avec des no-life. Comme programme, il y avait mieux. Puis au pire des cas, il passerait sa soirée avec Peter devant Amour, Gloire et Beauté, à consoler le jeune anglais.

« T'es réveillé ? »

Roméo porta son regard sur le nouveau venu. Leonard était entré, des sacs de courses dans les mains, sans Abby. Mais il était là tout de même, et le seborgais lui en voulait anormalement.

« -P'têtes. _Répliqua-t-il sèchement_,

-.. D'accord. Sa va mieux ? _Le questionna l'australien en s'asseyant à côté_,

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? »

Pour tout. Roméo le fixait avec un air de gamin vexé, très vexé. A la limite d'en re-pleurer. Il n'allait pas bien pour tout, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Tout était de sa faute, il aurait voulut ne pas être accepté à l'Académie. Même son admission était de sa faute.

« -Toi. _Avoua le seborgais_,

-Moi ?

-..Tu.. »

Je t'aime. Pourquoi cette phrase effleura les lèvres du seborgais qui ne fit que la mimer ? Il vira au rouge, commença à avoir les larmes qui montent. Non, il ne l'aimait pas. Il le détestait, ça ne pouvait qu'être ainsi.

« -Roméo ?

-.. Tu as osé ruiner tout les rêves de Peter ! »

Voilà. C'était dit, l'australien ne semblait pas comprendre et cherchait dans son esprit qui était cette personne, et sembla savoir d'ailleurs.

« -Le petit anglais dont ma sœur est amoureuse..?

-Je m'en fiche que ta sœur en soit amoureuse ! Lui n'aime qu'Abby ! Et tu..! Tu lui as prise !

-..Roméo. Abby est ma petite sœur. »

Blanc. Choc. Gêne. Joie. Euphorie. C'est bon, l'australien avait refoutu le bordel dans les émotions du seborgais qui ne pût s'empêcher de le regarder les yeux brillants.

« -.. Vrai ? Tu n'es pas avec donc ?

-.. Bah non. »

Encore plus d'euphorie, Roméo était étrangement heureux que Leonard ne soit pas avec Abby.. Pour Peter hein. Cependant, tout ceci n' expliquait pas un point qui restait sombre.

« -Mais.. Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré ?

-Tu en avais marre, je t'aime, je suis obligé de respecter tes choix. Pourquoi ? »

Sans savoir comment il y était arrivé, le seborgais se retrouvait à califourchon sur son camarade, les lèvres scellées à ce dernier, avec quelques larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Il n'était pas gay, juste amoureux.

* * *

**Tuez moi. \o/**


End file.
